


Ghosts

by Captain_Randomness



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games), Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Light Angst, Luigi is a badass, luigi is autistic, mario is a good brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Randomness/pseuds/Captain_Randomness
Summary: After getting a call from E. Gadd, Mario and Luigi head out to help the old scientist. only for things to go awry they must recapture all the ghosts. though as they suck up the ghosts many other things come to light, leading to several rash decisions.
Relationships: Gooigi & Luigi (Luigi's Mansion), Luigi & Mario (Nintendo), Mario/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, Princess Daisy/Luigi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for people who follow me for Nightmare Fuel, yes that is still getting updated i'm fleshing out the story more. Plus i fell back into my Mario bros hyperfixation, so this is the result lol. I also have a super paper mario story coming out. i'm not sure how long these will be but i do plan on finishing them both.

Luigi was falling. He was sure of that. Wind was whipping his back and nipping at his face as it wrapped around him. Everything came in flashes, the faint yelling, roaring wind, and a voice inside his head telling him to move. His arm slowly moved upwards, as if he was blocking the sun. He could see the ground quickly approaching, terror filled him. He didn’t want to die. He would never see his brother or friends. He hadn’t told Daisy that he liked her. He closed his eyes tightly as the wind got louder.

He bolted up the moment before he hit the ground, looking around wildly. It had just been a nightmare, but it didn’t stop his trembling. That was fine, he was more worried if he had yelled in his sleep or not. He didn’t want to wake up Mario, even if his brother would have wanted to be woken up. He bit his thumb as he tried to calm himself down, barely even noticing the tears welling in his eyes.

Unbeknownst to him, his brother was right outside the door. Wincing as he heard his younger brother’s silent sobs. He didn’t know if Luigi wanted to be alone or not, so he just stood there. After a few minutes of it being silent he slowly opened the door and peeked in. There was a pale light coming from the night light on the wall. He looked over to his brother, he was curled up still biting his thumb but asleep. Mario watched him for a minute before tossing the blanket that had been kicked onto the floor back onto his brother. With one last look at Luigi he left the room, leaving the door open so he could check on the other if needed.

Luigi sat up rubbing his eyes, he looked over to the door, not surprised to see it open. He must have accidentally woken Mario last night. He climbed out of the bed, looking around his room. It was fairly clean, the only mess sat at his desk, covered in blueprints and tools and splats of oil and grease

He peeked out into the hallway, Marios door was shut but that didn’t mean he was still asleep. As if on cue a crash came from the kitchen, causing Luigi to jump a foot into the air. He slowly walked into the kitchen, hearing hushed italian swearing. He raised a brow, leaning against the doorway. 

“Mario?” He asked, his voice cracking slightly. The other man looked up and smiled at the younger. 

“Hey, did I wake you?” He said, cleaning up his mess. He wasn’t going to tell Luigi about the phone call, at least not yet. The other man shook his head.

“No you didn't, I was halfway down the hall when you dropped it.” Luigi said, moving to sit down at the table, yawning once again. Mario looked at him for a moment before turning back to the phone on the table, a call still ongoing. He sighed before picking it back up. He sighed as the man on the other side began to talk again. He rolled his eyes and pointed to the phone, making Luigi laugh. He nodded once more before hanging up. 

“Who was it?” Luigi asked, his leg tapping the floor.

“Well it was E. Gadd.” He started gauging his brother's reaction. Luigi didn’t seem to have an immediate reaction, so he continued. “And there's some sort of ghost problem that he needs your help with.” 

“W-What? N-n-n-no.” He stumbled over his words. He stood up and looked at his brother. “Couldn’t he uh- do it without me?”

Mario sighed, “I did ask him that before you got up. He said that he couldn’t do it without you. You are the best ghost hunter he knows.”

Luigi sighed, knowing that he couldn’t really argue with that. As long as there is no King Boo, I should be fine. He thought to himself before heading back down the hall to get the poltergust G-00. E. Gadd had given him after his first ghost hunting adventure. Gooigi had decided to stay and help E. Gadd with his research. Though Luigi had the poltergust E. Gadd had removed the Goo container from the vacuum so Luigi could still have the poltergust and Gooigi could stay and help the scientist. 

“Ready to go?” Mario asked as Luigi walked back out. His younger brother nodded, the look on his face showing how much he wasn’t looking forward to this. After a few minutes of telling Luigi that all would be fine, the two were off.

They were halfway to the meeting place when they were stopped by a friendly face. Toadsworth, and a slightly upset Peach behind him, though her face seemed to light up when she saw the twins. 

“Ah. Good morning boys. Where are you two off to?” Toadsworth said, fixing his monocle as he looked between the two. Luigi was still messing with the straps of the poltergust. 

“E. Gadd needs our help with a ghost problem.” Mario said, looking over to Peach. 

“Ah I see. While you should get on your way. From what I’ve heard ghosts are nothing to trifle with.” The old toad said, looking over at the taller brother. He didn’t seem very happy about having to work with the ghosts. “Say Luigi, you’ve had experience hunting ghosts before, correct?”

“Y-yea. I don’t like it though.” He said simply. He stopped fiddling with the strap and looked over at Toadsworth. “I mean they aren’t as scary as they used to be. But they still kinda creep me out.” 

Mario smiled at Luigi before turning to the princess.

“So where are you heading to?” He asked, periodically looking over at Luigi and Toadsworth.

“Well we were heading back to the castle. We had a meeting with one of the neighbouring kingdoms. It was awfully boring.” Peach responded. 

“I’ve never been to one. But I hope I never have to. I wouldn’t be able sit through it. They sound boring.” Mario said. Peach laughed before the two froze at the sound of Luigi yelling. They both turned in sync, expecting trouble. Only to be met with Luigi getting barrelled over by a transparent dog. Mario laughed as he watched Polterpup like Luigi’s face, while Peach smiled.

“Eh.” Luigi said from the ground. He sat up, lifting the dog off his lap. “I thought you were with E. Gadd.” He said to the dog, who just barked in response. Luigi bent down to pet the dog while Mario and Peach went back to they’re conversation. He watched them for a second before turning his attention back to his dog.

“Not a very well trained fellow.” Toadsworth commented, causing Polterpup to bark at him.

“He’s not to bad. He just gets really excited. He’s probably just happy to see me. He’s been with E. Gadd for most of the time since the hotel.” Luigi said, grabbing a stick and throwing it for Polterpup.

“Ah. The hotel. What was he doing with E. Gadd?”

“He was hel-“ he stopped when the poltergust suddenly began to shake. He quickly turned to look at it, eyes widening when he saw what had happened.

“Mario! We need to go!” He yelled, already running of in the direction of Evershade Valley. Mario turned to Peach and Toadsworth, not really sure why.

“What happened?” Mario asked Toadsworth.

“Well he was talking about Polterpup, when he suddenly looked to the vacuum then ran off.” Toadsworth said. Mario nodded.

“I wonder what happened. Well I better follow him.”

“Wait Mario!” Peach yelled, causing the man to stop in his turn to follow his brother. “May I come with you? I want to make sure everything is alright as well.”

“Absolutely not!” Toadsworth yelled. 

“I am a grown woman Toadsworth.” Peach said, before Mario could even open his mouth. “Besides even if anything happened, which I doubt it will, Mario and Luigi will both be with me.”

Mario couldn’t really argue with that and from the look on Toadsworth’s face, neither could he. After a few seconds he sighed and waved for them to go. The two quickly ran after Luigi. 

Luigi ran up the steps of E. Gadds house. He had barely touched the door when something came blasting out, sending him back down the stairs. Ghosts. Several. He blinked for a minute before they caught sight of him. He quickly stood up and readied himself as they came after him. 

He waited till they were almost upon him, burying his fears in his stomach, before hitting the strobulb and flashing them. The moment they were stunned, he switched to the vacuum, getting close to latch onto their tails before pulling backwards to suck them up. With one last pull they were yanked into his vacuum. He spun around, looking for the others. 

When he couldn’t find them he pulled a small mirror out of his pocket, one he specifically kept with him for ghosts, and began to use it. Soon enough he saw them floating behind him and making faces. He smiled to himself before slipping the mirror back into his pocket. If they weren’t going to show they’re faces, he was gonna get them without it. Slowly, he walked forward, hearing the almost silent laughter of the ghosts. He thumbed the switch for the vacuum, waiting till they were right behind him again. 

He waited several minutes before clicking the vacuum button. It shot him up into the air, sending the ghosts right behind him tumbling, and now visible. As he landed, he spun on his heel and hit the strobulb. The two froze and Luigi switched the vacuum to suck and began to suck them in. 

“Wow. That was amazing Luigi!” A voice said from behind him, causing him to jump. He calmed down when he saw it was only the princess and Mario. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. 

“T-Thanks.” He stuttered, the poltergust shook again and he turned to look at the house. “Somethings wrong.”

“What? What’s wrong? And why is the Poltergust shaking?” Mario asked, walking up so he was next to his brother. 

“I don’t know. Cause the ghosts here shouldn’t have attacked me. They were released from King Boo’s control when I defeated him And the poltergust only shakes like that when Gooigi is trying to enter his space but is being blocked.” With that he took one last look to the forest before running up the steps and into the house.

“I’ve never seen Luigi so serious.” Peach said as he left. 

“I think he’s worried about Gooigi and E. Gadd. Plus he’s out here almost every weekend talking to the ghosts.” Mario said as they walked through the door. As they entered they were met with a mess. Stuff had been knocked off shelves, wall paper was completely missing in some parts. Not to mention the lights flickering. It was unnerving. 

“Where did he go?” Peach asked, slowly following Mario through the building.

“I don’t know. I’ve only been here once. I have no idea where anything is.” He said, leading them into a room.

“I see. What do you think happened here?” Peach said, cringing at the sight of some form of goo coating a wall. Looking around the room she picked up a chair to set it straight, only to be scared by a ghost. It was a skinny yellow one. It laughed at her before throwing garbage at her them disappearing. 

“Are you okay?” Mario hurringly asked, leaning down to help her up. 

“I’m fine. He just spooked me.” She said. The ghost appeared again only for a bright light to blind them all. By the time they could see again, the ghost was gone and had been replaced by a shadowed object in the shape of a man.

“Luigi! There you are. Where did you go?” Peach said, walking up to him to pull him so they could see him. Only to shriek when her hand went through him. She quickly pulled it back and looked at the goo covering her hand. It seeped off and slithered back onto the ground and towards the creature in front of them.

Luigi followed the path of destruction. He had found Gooigi earlier, letting him out with the words, “go find Mario and Peach and help them while I go look for E. Gadd. When you get them bring them to the shop.” He peered around a corner, nothing. He slowly turned it, expecting something to come out of the walls or floor. But nothing did.

I’ll be fine. E. Gadd is probably just trying to fix the containment units. But no matter how many times he said it to himself, there was always the small voice in the back of his head going, what if its not?

He opened the door to the basement, wanting to make sure all the portrait ghosts were safe. The first time he had come to visit them, well the first time he had visited without them hating him, Luigi had convinced E. Gadd to make it so they could leave the portraits at will so they wouldn’t have to be stuck in one place all the time. It took a while but with him and E. Gadd both working on it they got it to work. Everyone’s portraits had it…..except for King Boo and Hellen Gravely that was.

“H-Hello?” he called, walking into the gallery. The lights in the room were completely off, making Luigi’s legs shake but he kept going, flipping in his normal flashlight. “Is anyone in here?” he said again, scanning the room with his flashlight. He was just about to give up when he saw a flash of blue at the end of the hall. Which one is that? He thought, slowly walking towards them. He turned the corner to be met with almost all the portrait ghosts. 

“Oh thank god you guys are safe.” he sighed. They all began to spread out in the room when they saw it was him. “I was worried that whatever happened here wrecked your guys’s paintings.”

“We are alright, son.’ Neville said, holding Chauncey in his arms. The baby waved his rattle at Luigi and gave him a hard stare, though Luigi had learned to ignore it. “Though we haven’t heard from E. Gadd at all.”

“Yea, what happened up there? Did something blow up?” Chambrea asked, concerned. Luigi just shrugged, causing Chambrea to almost faint. The whirlinda’s behind her shook their heads. 

“If E. Gadd never comes back, can we have his room?” Orville and Henry asked at the same time, pouting when Luigi shook his head. “Awwww.”

‘Imma be back down later. But please be careful anyone. I won’t be able to help if your portraits get destroyed.” Luigi said, he made sure they understand before walking back up the stairs, hoping that Gooigi had been able to find and help his brother and the princess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gooigi leads Mario and peach to the lab while Luigi finds E. Gadd and the two hatch out they're plan to recatch all the ghosts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy hell im hyperfixated on mario bros at the moment so ima get most of the chapter done then edit them so i can post them once a month lmao. anyway I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter!

Gooigi was troubled. He didn’t have a good way to communicate with the two. With Luigi they could talk through telepathy, could it even be called that? It was more through images rather than words, and with E. Gadd, he never really needed to talk to the scientist as E. Gadd always seemed to know what he needed. The two were staring at him, which didn’t help. Gurgling, he tried to explain to them what was needed. When they didn’t understand he sighed, his whole body shaking as he did, before grabbing their hands and pulling them to follow him. 

They had made it several metres before he felt a tingling sensation in his foot, he pulled it back slowly and watched as the goo forced its way out of the water puddle and back to his foot. He let go of the two and pointed down the hallway. 

“Whats wrong?” Peach whispered to Mario. The man shrugged and watched the goo man, trying to figure out what was wrong. After a few minutes he shrugged and said they should just continue on. Peach looked over at Gooigi before following Mario, unsure if leaving the creature was the best thing to do, though he didn’t seem to mind as he turned the other way. She didn’t know what to say as he stopped at the end of the hall,turning around to seemingly just stare at them.

“Uh- Mario?” She said, poking the man. He turned around just as Gooigi shook and looked around before waving towards them. “Is he alright?”

“I have no idea.” Mario said, as he watched Gooigi mess with something on his vacuum before getting into a sprinting position,before looking over to Peach, who was just as lost as he was. Gooigi began to run towards them, aiming the nozzle of the vacuum towards the ground. When he got to the spot they had split up at, he pressed a button and was shot into the air, effectively clearing the water. He landed next to the two, once again standing there for a minute before shaking again and continuing down the hall. Peach looked over at Mario, who just shrugged and followed after Gooigi.

\------------------

Luigi rubbed his face, he had forgotten how hard it was to pilot Gooigi. Normally he didn’t have to, but for complicated measures like that, it was needed. He went back to what he was doing, confident that Gooigi would be able to make it back to the lab without his help. For now, he needed to find where E. Gadd was. First place he needed to check was the scientists room. 

Flipping on his flashlight and peering around the corner, Luigi pushed down his growing fears. He hated ghosts. Well maybe that wasn’t completely true. He didn’t mind the peaceful ones, like the ones that help E. Gadd or the portrait ghosts now that he got to know them. It was more like the boos, who had hated him and Mario since they first arrived, and that fear had only worsened after the many run-ins with King Boo over the years. He didn’t know if he was scared of ghosts or just boos anymore. Probably a bit of both if he was being honest with himself.

“H-Hello?” he said, poking his head into the room. It had not been spared from the ransacking. Many of the books on his shelves were ripped apart and strewn all over the floor, the sheets of the bed were completely missing. “E- E. Gadd?”

“Over here, sonny.” The scientists hoarse voice said. Luigi slowly walked into the room and looked around. E. Gadd was picking up books behind the door, hence why Luigi hadn’t seen him. “Glad yer here.”

“What happened?” the green man asked, leaning down to help him clean up. 

“Yes well, listen here, I had gotten several calls about ghost encounters, far too many for Gooigi and I to handle on our own. But after I hung up something happened. Boos! So many Boos, dear boy. They ransacked my lab and let all the ghosts out! I don’t know if the Portrait and Boss ghosts are still here though, I haven’t had time to check on them yet.” E. Gadd rambled, tossing a couple of books onto the shelf. 

“I checked on them before I came looking for you.” Luigi said, putting other books on the higher shelves. “They were worried about what happened and shaken, but other then that were alright. Though the twins did ask for your room if you were dead.”

The scientist let out a rough laugh before turning to the plumber. “Figures. Now, sonny, wheres everyone else? I assume you found Gooigi. Is he with your brother and the princess?” he looked towards the door, expecting them to show up any moment.

“Well… I’m not actually sure where they are. I kinda ran in without them to find you, the ghosts and Gooigi. Though I know Gooigi found them cause I had to maneuver him over a water spill. I told him to lead them to the lab.”

“Well then lets get down there then so we can start a plan to capture the escaped ghosts.” E. Gadd said, grabbing Luigi’s hand and yanking him out of the room, towards the lab. 

\--------------

Luigi sighed as he once again listen to one of Gadd’s long winded speeches. Though this time he actually had to pay complete attention to everything the older man said, due to him telling the plumber all about the ghost calls. 

“Most of them came from the Mushroom Kingdom, though there were plenty from other kingdoms as well.” E. Gadd said, as the two of them were putting the lab back together. “At first there wasn’t many so Gooigi could handle the, seeing as it was mostly boos, though soon enough there were so many I had to call you.”

He nodded, glancing at the door, eyes lighting up when he saw the familiar face of himself. Gooigi had appeared at the end of the hall, and right behind him was Mario and Peach. He waved at them, the same way he had done while piloting Gooigi earlier. 

Luigi smiled a they came close, glad that they had made it there all right. He gave Mario a hug as Gooigi gurgled something to them. Luigi rolled his eyes lightly and turned to look at him, causing Mario to pull back and look between them. Gooigi folded his arms and gurgled at his counterpart again.  
“Hey. I was watching. I helped you over that water puddle didn’t I?” he said, walking back into the room with Gooigi, leaving Mario and Peach in confusion.

\------------

Soon enough the lab was arranged into working order, E. Gadd immediately hopped up onto the chair and began to type into the computer. Luigi recalled Gooigi to his pack quickly so he could empty both of they’re ghosts into the containment unit. Even as they exited and he took the nozzle out, he stood there.

It hurt him to see the ghosts he had grown to know swirl around in the glass tubes in anger. He knew that they were being controlled and it was so they could keep track of them, but it still hurt to see them in there. As much as he wanted to help them he wasn’t sure how, he sighed before turning to E. Gadd.

“Ah, are you ready for you first mission, boyo?” E. Gadd said, spinning in his chair to face the green plumber. He nodded and E. Gadd rubbed his hands together. “Great! Now lets see where we should start.”

“I would say the ones with more activity.” Luigi said, leaning on the chair so he could see the screen. “As they would be the easiest to find and catch ghosts.” 

\-----------

Watching Luigi get ready for the hunt was odd for Peach. She never saw Luigi so focussed before. He was normally trembling slightly at anything. But right now? He seemed to be a whole new person, confident in what he was doing. Though every now and then she could see the slight tremble of his legs and slight stutter in his words. She felt happy for him, she knew how Luigi felt about not being as useful as Mario during some of the adventures. He left the room, Mario giving her a look before he quickly followed out.

“Say Professor, what do all these computers do?” She asked, trying to make some small talk while they waited for the boys.

“Glad ya asked, missy.” E. Gadd said, he pointed to the screen directly in front of him, it was probably the biggest one there. “This one shows the feed from the poltergust, so we can see whats going on during the hunts. Its not always the best quality and there isn’t any sound. Maybe I should add sound, no matter.”

E. Gadd pointed to the small one next to the first. “This one here monitors Luigi’s vitals and where he is on the map. Probably some of my best work if I do say so myself, which I do. There are small points on the back of the poltergust that take in the information from Luigi and cast it to my computer. Those small points also show which way he’s facing in the buildings. Makes it easy to help him if he needs it.”

Peach nodded along as E. Gadd went on about each screen. Most of what he said didn’t make any sense, but she listened nonetheless. Looking up at the screen she could see that Luigi was making his way to wherever it was he needed to go, she was about ask where he was heading when Mario walked into the room. Not even looking at the two he walked over to the wall adjacent and leaned up against it, folding his arms. 

“He’ll be fine.” She said to the man, hoping that he was just worried about his brother. But something told her that wasn’t the whole reason.“He knows what he’s doing.”

Mario looked over at her, giving a small smile. “Yea, I know.” He said, turning to look at the screen. He obviously had something else on his mind, she was sure that it wasn’t him being nervous about Luigi going in alone.

“Mario. Look at me.” Peach said, grabbing the mans hand “I don’t know what your thinking right now, but I know Luigi is going to be fine.” The words had barely left her mouth when E. Gadd turned towards them.

“Great news! He’s almost the to first hot spot!” the old scientist said happily, ushering them over. “He’s reached Bowser’s kingdom!”

“What?” Peach asked, quickly looking over at Mario before walking over. “Your joking, right?”

“Joking? Why on earth would I joke like that?” The professor asked.

“So I’m just meant to let him work alone in Bowsers castle?” Mario asked, staring at E. Gadd. 

“He’s not alone, sonny, Gooigi is with ‘em. You worry to much.” E. Gadd said. “Luigi is an amazing ghost hunter. Oh look! He’s arrived at the castle”

Mario sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. There wasn’t much use in arguing with the scientist. He looked over at Peach, who tried to give him a reassuring look. At first he had assumed this would have been just a quick ghost catch, not an entire adventure. He stared at the computer screens, having the sinking feeling that something bad was going to happen.

\-------------

Luigi stared up at the castle in disbelief. This was the largest hot spot, although as he thought about it, it wasn’t that surprising. Bowser’s kingdom had always been a hotspot for boos, which as part of the reason he hated travelling through the area. He fiddled with the straps of the poltergust as he trudged up to the door, legs shaking. 

He slowly knocked on the door, it opening almost immediately, which lead to the awkward moment of him and Bowser making eye contact in complete silence. Luigi bounced on the balls of his feet as they stood there awkwardly.

“Who’s that?” A voice called out from behind the koopa. A small being forced his way under Bowsers arm. The plumber looked down to see Bowser Jr. staring at him. 

“H-Hi. I’m uh-.... Here about the ghost call.” he said, the last part being whispered. 

“What?” Bowser snarled, causing Luigi to jump.

“I-I’m here about the ghosts.” he said, this time louder.

“I called E. Gadd. Not some idiot plumber.” Bowser growled. 

“Well s-s-something happened at the- at the lab so he sent me.” Luigi stuttered. He could feel Gooigi trying to leave his tube but he mentally told him no. As much as he wanted someone to back him up, it only would have made the situation more awkward.

“Uh huh. Well then follow me then.” Bowser said, turning around, leaving the door open for the plumber. Luigi quickly ran in, trying to calm his nerves as he pushed the door shut behind him. “They’re in the dungeon. They don’t really come out of there at all.”

“T-that makes sense. Ghosts t-tend to uh- like darker places as its easier to hide.” he said, scratching the back of his neck. Bowser Jr. was skipping along next to him, staring up at him. It made him even more uneasy then he already was.

“How long have you been catching ghosts?” The boy asked, looking up at the man in green. Luigi jumped as he was addressed, he glanced up at Bowser, who didn’t seem to care.

“For a couple of years now.” he replied, once again fiddling with the straps of the poltergust.

“Woah! Thats so cool!” Bowser Jr. said. Luigi let out a small smile, the koopaling had made this significantly less awkward then it had been when he first arrive. But the complete silence from up head was still awkward. The now silent walk felt like a heavy bag being thrown onto his shoulders.

“We’re here. Continue down this hall and take to lefts.” Bowser said, breaking the silence and pointing down the hall. Luigi nodded and began to walk down the hall, trying to once again calm down his slowly rising fears of walking into the unknown alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also if you guys enjyed pls leave a kudos and comment! I love to hear feedback and thoughts about my writing!

**Author's Note:**

> if ya'll enjoyed please kudos and comment to tell me if theres anything you want me to fix to make it easier to read, or if you


End file.
